


My Sweet Fireball - a Mix

by bugmod



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Mixtape, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/pseuds/bugmod
Summary: This is a playlist based on psycheDahlia's fic, My Sweet Fireball.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Big Sexbang: Round 2





	My Sweet Fireball - a Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychedelic_iridescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelic_iridescent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [esports_person94 (psychedelic_iridescent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelic_iridescent/pseuds/esports_person94). Log in to view. 



* * *

[My Sweet Fireball - a mix by Bugmod](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4S0FhvVj4dgHvgPhFtZykX), inspired by psycheDahlia's fic.

  1. "The Plan (Fuck Jobs)" by The Front Bottoms
  2. "RUNAWAY" by half•alive
  3. "Squeez **®** " by Shawn Wasabi, raychel jay
  4. "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven
  5. "Blackout" by Breathe Carolina
  6. "2Shy" by Shura
  7. "Trouble" by Cage the Elephant
  8. "Television Romance" by Pale Waves
  9. ""Can I Call You Tonight?" by Dayglow
  10. "Body Talks (ft. Kesha)" by The Struts, Kesha
  11. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" by Kylie Minogue
  12. "Want You So Bad" by The Vaccines
  13. "Gooey" by Glass Animals
  14. "En Li Zman" by Hush Moss



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this playlist! Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback on the cover art, I love you all!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr (bugmod) or twitter (bugmodbeta).


End file.
